frenemiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frenemies
Frenemies is a 2012 television film and anthology based on the novel of the same name by Alexa Young set to premiere on Disney Channel. It features an ensemble cast of Bella Thorne, Zendaya, Stefanie Scott, Nick Robinson, and Mary Mouser. The film follows three pairs of friends that go from friends to enemies and back again. The film is directed by Daisy Mayer and written by Dava Savel, Wendy Weiner, and Jim Krieg. The Disney Channel Original Movie premiered on January 13, 2012. Plot Frenemies follows the lives of three very different sets of friends dealing with the ups and downs of friendship. The first story follows the inseparable science-whiz Jake (Nick Robinson) and his dog, Murray (Winston "Dog Actor"). Jake is excited to introduce Murray to his new science project partner (and crush), Julianne (Stefanie Scott), but there's something about her that Murray just doesn't like – and the feeling is mutual. The second story follows Avalon (Bella Thorne) and Halley (Zendaya), best friends who are overjoyed when a publisher wants to turn their fashion blog into a magazine, but their friendship is put to the test when they learn that the magazine only wants one of them to stay on as senior editor. In the last story, tomboy Savannah (Mary Mouser), who comes from a large high-energy family, meets privileged uptown girl Emma (Mary Mouser), who looks like her twin. The two girls become fast friends and decide to trade places for a while, but realize that life on the other side isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Jake and Murray The first story is about a science whiz teenage boy at Waterbury High School named Jake Logan (Nick Robinson) who is best friends with his dog, Murray (Winston). A popular girl named Julianne (Stefanie Scott) tries to come between them as she tries to get Murray out of her way as Murray sees right through her ruse. Determined to get another "A", she makes Jake her "boyfriend" (a usual tactic to get boys to do her assignments). She is determined to not let a dog come in between her and another A. When she finds out that Murray tried to flush her love letter to Jake down the toilet, she hatches a plan to get Murray out of her way for good. She steals Jake’s national prize certificate in Molecular Astrophysics from NASA, drenches it in her perfume like she did with her love letter, and drops it through the mail slot in Jake’s front door. Just like Julianne expected, Murray takes Jake’s NASA certificate into the bathroom and attempts to flush it. Jake, who is able to save his certificate, gets angry and yells at Murray to go away. While Jake is drying up his NASA certificate he notices a smell of perfume like Julianne's A classmate named Savannah O'Neal (Mary Mouser), who loves to skateboard and has a crush on Jake, finds Murray and takes him to her house. When she tries to call Jake and tell him that she found his dog, Murray is obviously not wanting to go back so he takes Savannah's phone and throws it in the trash. The next day, Jake starts to worry that Murray might not return but manages to finish his and Julianne's science project. While Savannah was in the lunch line, she overhears the conversation between Julianne and her other "boyfriend" that she is using to get an A in English and when Julianne is walking down the hall after lunch Savannah decides to follow her around school to see what she was up to when she finds out that Julianne has yet ANOTHER boyfriend she decides it is time to reveal the truth to Jake. While, Jake attempts to dress cool to impress Julianne, but Avalon Greene (Bella Thorne) and Halle Brandon (Zendaya) intervene and tone down his appearance. Savannah put a note in Jake's locker that she found Murray and everything comes back to him. When Jake discovers Julianne's scheme, he refuses to give her the project. Savannah uses this opportunity to expose Julianne’s ruse of using "boyfriends" to get A’s which results in Julianne being caught and tells Savannah that she will always be "weird" Jake figures that he might have other A's but he will never have someone like Murray again and gives Julianne the project. When Julianne was about to leave with the science project, Murray runs in and knocks over Julianne and the science project. Although the project is destroyed, Jake is happy to see Murray and they become best friends again. Avalon and Halley The second story is about Avalon Greene (Bella Thorne) and Halle Brandon (Zendaya) who created a web magazine called "GeeklyChic." During school, Halley gets a call from her and Avalon's favorite New York City Burns Publishing company run by Cherie St. Claire (Jessalyn Wanlim). Halley thinks her older brother Kendall (Jascha Washington) is playing a prank on her until she realizes she really has received a call from Cherie St. Claire. Cherie St. Claire tells her to go to the publishing company’s headquarters in Manhattan, New York to ask them something that could change their lives. During the talk, Cherie St. Claire tells Avalon and Halley that she likes their web magazine and offers to buy it, but decides to only let one of them be the senior editor. Cherie St. Claire decides to let each of them write a cover article and will judge who wrote the best article as that writer will become the senior editor. Avalon and Halley, who both want to be hired as senior editors, decide to interview a French singer named Jean Frank after his first American sold-out concert which leads them to become frenemies but unfortunately his concert is sold out. At school, Avalon tries to get a booth that gives out fashion advice for one Jean Frank ticket and that's when Walker tells Avalon that he has connections to someone who is able to get her a Jean Frank ticket. Avalon brags to Halley that she has a ticket to see Jean Frank and Avalon tells her that she called Jean Frank and asked her for a ticket and when they were putting their phones in the box that the teacher was holding the teacher doesn't know what their phones look like and Halley gives the teacher an excuse and secretly takes Avalon's phone and she re-scheduled Avalon's appointment for herself and Walker catches her. At the end, they decide that they will share the article. Cherie St. Claire becomes angry and decides not to hire either of them. The television show “Teens Now” picks up their article about Jean Frank changing his image as he was only posing as a singer from Paris, France. “Teens Now” also broadcasts their blog’s website for their audience to check out. Seeing that their web magazine has gone global on their hit counter map, Avalon and Halley make up as best friends again. Savannah and Emma The last story in the film is about Savannah O’Neal and Emma Reynolds-alter egos (Mary Mouser plays both roles) who trade places (much like The Parent Trap) because they each believe the other's life is better. Savannah is a tomboy who loves skateboarding and lives with her dad and three brothers. She has a crush on Jake Logan and attends Waterbury High School with Avalon, Halley, Jake, and Julianne. Emma is a rich girly-girl who goes to a private school. They trade places when they meet at the mall. Emma (disguised as Savannah) gets a date with Jake and Emma starts acting romantic causing Savannah to get mad and say "That's my boyfriend!" The two start fighting. Later, at Emma's birthday ball the girls forgive each other and switch back. Avalon and Halley lead everyone in a dance to "Pose" by Stefanie Scott as the film ends. Cast *Nick Robinson as Jake Logan *Bella Thorne as Avalon Greene *Zendaya Coleman as Halle Brandon *Mary Mouser as Savannah O'Neal *Mary Mouser as Emma Reynolds *Stefanie Scott as Julianne Bryan *Conner Price as Walker *Kathryn Greenwood as Lisa Logan *Jascha Washington as Kendall Brandon *Dylan Everett as Lance Lancaster *Doug Murray as Roger *Clive Walton as Walt Reynolds *Natalie Radford as Jacqueline Reynolds *Jessalyn Wanlim as Cherie St. Claire *Jesse Bostick as Emmett *Julian Kennedy as Owen *Aidan Shirley as Walker's Pal 1# *Tyson Smith as Walker's Pal 2# *Sterwart Arnott as Pemberly *Tom Hughes as Jean-Frank *Daniela Gonzalez as Lucy Deloogsy *Matt Baram as Mr. Brock *Niamh Wilson as Brittany *Chantelle Chung as Megan *Deshaun Clarke as Leonard *Peter DaCunha as George O'Neal *Aniko Kaszas as Fencing Instructor *Sonia LaPlante as Miss Fontaine *Joni Henson as Opera Singer *Adam Murciano as Norm *Michael Florino as Shoe Salesman *Jung Yul Kim as Bouncer *Winston as Murray Logan Songs #Pose by Stefanie Scott and Carlon Jeffery Category:Community Category:Encyclopedia Use Category:Guide Category:www.geeklychic.com/login Category:Credit Cards Category:GeeklyChic Category:AWSOME Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Major Content